


Please shut up

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, also cecil and lou ellen are little shits, bit of sexual commentary, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Lou Ellen prove they're shitty friends, even when they're only trying to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please shut up

Cecil is a shitty friend. The moment he finds out about Will's crush on Nico he takes to narrating everything the other boy does: "Nico just glanced over, I think he was checking you out" or "Dude, he was totally checking you out, take your shirt off or something lets see if he blushes" and "Man, if I had a drachma for every time you two stared lovingly at each other I'd put the Stolls secret treasury to shame."

And Will was good and fine with the teasing, he would blush, Lou Ellen would snort and everyone would have a laugh at his expense. Until that day at the training field when they catch a glimpse of a sweaty Nico stretching. And Cecil starts talking and doesn't really stop. "Hey, hey Will look he's taking off his shirt. Maaaaaaaan, guy's got muscles I didn't even know existed! Your man's buff Billy boy! Will, I seriously can't believe you're not hitting that yet. I mean, come on, look at that ass! Don't know how you haven't bent him over the first table you could find."

"Dude, for someone that yells no homo every time you pass me the ketchup you seem really invested in this."

"That's cause I know I'm gorgeous and I don't want you getting your hopes up. But seriously, your boy is eye candy. You better show him quick you're a monster in the sack before some other poor bastard tries to bed him."

"Cecil please, I really don't like where this is headed."

"um hum, how much you wanna bet he's a screamer?"

"The quiet ones usually are" Lou Ellen added, getting a high five from Cecil and proving she was just as shitty a friend as the Hermes boy.

"He'll probably scream his throat sore first time you fuck him."

"Guys seriously, that's enough."

"I don't know, throat might be too sore at that point to do any actually screaming, you know?" The eyebrow movement wasn't necessary, but Lou Ellen did it anyway.

"GUYS STOP IT!"

They just snicker.


End file.
